1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of efficiently eliminating image noise and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a printer may print or display a still image from an image source that is a still image source or a moving image source. For example, in the printer, if the image source is a moving image source, the still image is generated based on the moving image source and the generated still image is printed.
JP-A-2003-189236 discloses a method of acquiring conditions such as sensitivity at the time of imaging and efficiently reducing image noise on the basis of the conditions at the time of imaging, with respect of the still image obtained from the still image source.
Meanwhile, the moving image source may be compressed with a higher compression rate than that of the still image source. In particular, the compression rate of a color difference component is high. In terms of image noise, a still image obtained from a still image source has a lot of white noise due to a lack of sensitivity, but a still image obtained from a moving image source has a lot of “mosquito,” or compression noise.
Since the property of the image noise generated is different depending on whether the image source is a moving image source or a still image source, there is a need for properly eliminating image noise according to the type of image source.